The Parents Are BACK!
by Star Girl11
Summary: Sequel to A Glimpse Into the Past. Takes place a few days after mentioned fic. What happens when Chiro's parents unexpectedly show up in front of the robot? What do they want? And why is Chiro feeling something is going to happen? Pt 2 of Dark Past Series


**A/N**: -bangs head against desk-

Kouichi: Um Star is there a problem?

Star Girl: YES! The reviewers want a sequel or more chapters to A Glimpse Into the Past but I don't have a clue what to write!

Kouji: Well that explains it.

Star Girl: WAIT! I've got it!

Akila: Got what? An idea for a sequel?

Star Girl: Yep! Zahra Disclaimer PLEASE!

Zahra: On it! Star Girl doesn't own any of the characters accept for Akila and I and maybe Chiro's parents we don't know since Star is just starting to watch the show. Oh yeah if your wondering Kouji and Kouichi belong to the creators of Digimon, Toei Animation, Star is just burrowing them as muses!

Star Girl: Thank you again Zahra, once again I apologize if any of the characters are OOC. Oh yeah one more thing: Review Reponses are at the bottom! Now on with the sequel!

**Chiro's Parents are BACK!**

Chiro sat on his bed staring off into space. It had been three days since he had told the story about his childhood to the monkeys. Antauri had been right. Talking about it had helped put the memories that had brought back with the cans to rest when they first resurfaced for the first time in a while. Otto had gone and returned the Budweiser and had bought another drink to try instead that wasn't beer or contained alcohol. Mostly everything had gone back to normal but he couldn't help feeling that something was going to happen soon, something he didn't like.

He glanced up at the clock and realized it was time for his training session with Antauri he got up and walked to the training simulation room where Antauri was all ready waiting.

"Shall we begin," Antauri said. Chiro nodded and the simulation began. For a while the training went well but he was finding it hard to concentrate on the training simulation that nagging feeling that something was going to happen just wouldn't leave him alone. Antauri seemed to sense this because he terminated the simulation and said they had done enough for the day so they headed back to the main room.

"Is there something wrong, Chiro," Antauri asked as they walked.

"Kind of, there has been something bugging me for a little while now. I feel like something is going to happen, but I am not sure what will happen or when it will happen. I just know it will happen, I have a feeling it won't involve the Skeleton King though," Chiro replied.

"Hmm interesting," Antauri replied.

"What is interesting," Nova asked as they entered the Main Room.

Antauri repeated what Chiro had just told him.

Nova then turned her gaze to Chiro and asked, "Is this true, Chiro?"

Chiro nodded his head without talking.

"Well don't worry, we won't let anything happen to any of us including you," Nova said.

"Um excuse me I hate to interrupt this conversation but we have couple of people who want to see Chiro. I haven't let them in yet, but I do think we better decide soon if we should let them in," Gibson said coming up.

"Who are they," Chiro asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen them before," Gibson replied.

"I'll go out and meet them," Chiro said.

"I'm coming with you," Nova said.

Chiro nodded and headed for the chute Nova following behind him and took the chute down to the ground level and walked out. To his surprise he was greeted by two VERY familiar faces, two faces he had hoped he would never see again. He took a step back away from them nervously, he had thought they weren't looking for them so why were they here?

"Well, looks like we finally found our little runaway, right Mary," the man he used to call his Dad said it was obvious he had been drinking again though how he had been able to find him in his drunken state was beyond Chiro.

"Uh huh, once we get him he'll pay for trying to escape us," the woman he used to call his Mom said who was also drunk by the looks of it.

"Wait just one minute! Who said Chiro is going anywhere! He just came out here to see who it was! Chiro isn't going anywhere, right Chiro?" Nova said.

Chiro nodded his head, "The whole reason I ran away from home is because I was sick of the way I was treated! If you think you can just make me come home then you have a whole other thing coming!"

"We are your parents! You WILL listen to us!" his mother said first smacking him and then grabbing a hold of his wrist tightly and began dragging him away from the robot. Chiro tried to squirm out of her grip but it was too tight. Nova tried to go after him but was blocked and to her surprise by Chiro's surprise. By the time she realized what had just happened Chiro who was still trying to get out his mom's grip and his Mom were a good distance away. Nova tried to get up but was knocked down again by Chiro's Dad. Just then a shout of "Magnoball Blazer (A/N: did I get that right? I apologize if I didn't.)" and the attack hit Chiro's Dad knocking him out.

"You okay, Nova," Sprx asked.

"Never mind about me, we have to get Chiro! His mom came and dragged him I would have stopped her if his Dad hadn't gotten in the way," Nova said.

"Right, what direction did he go in," Sprx asked.

"I thought saw her heading off in that direction," Nova said pointing off in the direction she had last seen Chiro's Mom heading, "Though I don't think now would be a good time to get him."

"But what if she decided to leave town," Sprx pointed out now helping Nova up.

"I seriously doubt she will think of that. The lady is drunk; I am surprised she and her husband were able to find us in their drunken state. I don't think she is thinking well enough to think about leaving town with Chiro," Nova pointed out.

"Point taken, come on lets get inside we have to tell the others what happened," Sprx said grabbing a hold of Nova's hand and dragging her back towards the robot.

"Uh, Sprx, one thing, we shouldn't just leave Chiro's Dad out here, who knows what might happen when he wakes up," Nova pointed out.

"Oh right," Sprx said with that both of them grabbed the unconscious man and headed into the robot.

As they arrived in the Main Room heads turned to look at them and Antauri asked, "What happened, where is Chiro, and who is that man?"

Nova spilled the story on everything that had happened outside, where Chiro was, and who the man was.

By the time she was done everyone had a look of shock on their face.

"I thought Chiro said, that his parents weren't looking for him," Otto piped up.

"Yeah, well they were pretty drunk when his Mom captured Chiro so I wouldn't be surprised if it was a spur of the moment type of thing. Anyway we need to find out where Chiro's parents lives and get Chiro out of the house, before they hurt him badly," Nova pointed out.

"Right, maybe his father can provide some answers, meanwhile some of us should go out looking in case they haven't reached the house yet," Gibson said.

"Right, Gibson, you and Otto stay here, and find out what you can, Nova, Sprx, your coming with me to look for Chiro," Antauri said.

A loud of chorus of "Right!" and the group went their separate ways.

"So which way did you see them head off in, Nova," Antauri asked.

"I last saw them heading in that direction," Nova said pointing in the direction she had thought she had last seen them head off in.

"Right, let's go save Chiro," Sprx said heading off in the direction Nova had pointed in with Antauri and Nova following close behind.

They traveled for a while in silence no one talking at all not even Sprx finally the silence was broken when Gibson called through the transmitter saying he had finally gotten Chiro's father to tell them where he and his wife lived. With that they proceeded towards the house where Chiro used to live.

When they arrived at the house they noticed the lights were out in most of the rooms but a couple of lights were on in a couple of rooms on the ground floor.

"Come on there is an open window on the second floor we can get into the house from," Antauri said.

"Right," they said entering the house through the window, once inside they split up and began their search.

Nova had been checking every room she had been in for Chiro with no success so far when she suddenly came across a room which she found to her surprise locked from the outside. Having a feeling this might be the room Chiro was being kept in she unlocked the door and entered.

She wandered around the room and at first found nothing until she spotted what looked like a shivering ball over in the corner. She slowly approached it and took a hold of the sheet covering the lump and pulled on it until she managed to pull it down far enough to see what was underneath it. To her surprise she came face to face with a badly bruised Chiro who was staring at her with at first a scared look but once he registered who was in front of him he looked quite relieved and proceeded to hug her.

"Nova, you came," Chiro said.

"Of course I came, you really think I was going to leave you with that poor excuse of a mother? Come on we have to get you out of here, do you think you can stand?" Nova said.

"I might be able to but I am not sure," Chiro replied said as he attempted to stand up only to have his knees buckle underneath him the minute he tried to put weight on his right leg.

"I guess not, Antauri probably can help us get you back to the robot, considering you don't have a jetpack with you right now. That reminds me I have to contact the others to let them know I found you," Nova said pulling out the transmitter to contact the others Antauri soon joined them but Sprx didn't show up so Nova contacted him again only to find out that he had had a run in with Chiro's Mom on his way to the room where Chiro was. With a little help from Nova he was able to knock the lady out who they decided to take back the robot and later report her and her husband the police for the troubles they had caused. So with Antauri levitating a tired Chiro and Sprx and Nova caring an unconscious woman they headed back to the Robot where they arrived without any other problems. Gibson instructed Antauri to take Chiro to his room where Gibson would look him over. By this time Chiro had fallen asleep and much to Nova and Sprx's displeasure his Mom was starting to come to. Gibson instructed them to take her to another part of the robot where her husband was being kept.

Later in the Main Room

Gibson came down the chute from Chiro's room where he had just finished looking Chiro over. The others looked over to where he is standing waiting to find out how Chiro is.

"He will be okay; he has a couple of broken ribs, a twisted ankle, and a broken leg so he won't be able to walk for at least a few weeks without the help of crutches. He is sleeping right now but you are welcome to go check on him. Right now I have to see what is going on with our other 'guests'," Gibson told them.

The group crowded into the chute and went to the boy's room. Most of them sat down around the bed with the exception of Antauri who was still hovering above the ground.

"So now what are we going to do? We just got him to put his painful past behind him and then this happened!" Nova said talking quietly so she wouldn't wake Chiro up.

"We will have just to wait and see, the wounds will heal, but now the emotional scars that will be left by this will be deeper than originally thought. While he is healing we will have to keep an eye on him, and we will have to wait for him to give us the thumbs up to go to trial against the parents. Until then we will just have to wait," Antauri said.

"That sure is a lot of waiting," Otto said.

"Yes, but that is the way it will have to be," Antauri said.

The group nodded turning their attention back to Chiro not knowing what would eventually await them or if the Skeleton King would use to this to his advantage. They knew they would just have to wait.

**The End**

**A/N:** Wow for something that wasn't originally planned that sure was LONG! 2,055 words covering just a little over five pages and that's just the story itself!

All four of my muses stare at me wide-eyed because this means I have written over 3000 words in one day for two stories which I have never ever accomplished before now

Star Girl: Anyway Pt.2 of TheDark Past Series is now complete. If you haven't all ready figured it out, the series is going be a bunch of one-chapter plots. Eventually leading up to something happening to Chiro's parents and something involving the Skeleton King, the plots still coming out though so I'm not sure what yet.

Kouichi: Um Star you shouldn't be writing the review responses for the last part?

Star Girl: Oh right anyway:

Beastfire: hands a tissue box over I guess I should have put a tearjerker warning on the story you're the second reviewer to start crying over this. Anyway thanks for the review hope you enjoyed this! By the way are you going to update SIN anytime soon? I know I didn't leave a review (I am one of those kind of people who sometimes leaves reviews and sometimes doesn't depends on what mood I'm in) but I really am enjoying it!

Shadowwolf75: rolls eyes I am perfectly aware of that. It's just when I get these ideas it won't stop bugging me until I write it down. Thank you for your opinion no matter how negative it was.

Eva: Glad you enjoyed it. Hope you liked this one!

Chell: hands another tissue box over Like I said to Beastfire I think I should have put a tearjerker warning but the stupid summary box won't let me add it on to the summary! Anyway you wanted more you got more, I hope you enjoyed this!

Kiozona.pop: My first reviewer! I'm glad you liked it! I know what you mean with liking this genre! You should see the amount of angsty fanfics I have read in other sections of Anyway you wanted a sequel! You got one!

Star Girl: Anyway thanks again to everybody who reviewed! Oh yeah cookies to everybody who reviews this and the last fic (hands cookies over to reviewers mentioned earlier)! Now please review! I'm out of here!


End file.
